Just, Great
by Crazy Cutie 01
Summary: Marissa Drizzle has not one but two 'deep dark secrets'.Unused to it, Marissa finds it hard to deal with others knowing one of her secrets. But when the other is found out...all hell breaks loose.  OC X Various but final OC X SURPRISE!


**Hi! Trying out my luck here after a LONG while off writing… ^_^;**

**Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga…that belongs to mah homegurl Stephie M…XD**

We pulled up to the new building. My hearing was temporarily disabled due to the presence of my earphones and my I-pod. I peeked out of the window at the old looking two-storey house. My mother and sister were already out while I continued to glare at the house as if it would burst into flames under my glare and disintegrate into nothing-ness…_Hmm that may not be such a bad idea…_

I sighed and opened the door to follow my sister and mother into the house. I found them in the kitchen. "So, this is it! What do you think Rissa?" My mom asked as I entered. I narrowed my eyes and muttered a dark, "Trust me, you don't wanna know what I'm thinking." She sighed and started to move to my side. "Rissa-bear, I-" But Aqua, my sister, was already by my side. "I got this." She said over her shoulder to my mom as we walked out of the kitchen and out to the car. I leaned against the car and faced her, ready to listen to her version of 'why-we-had-to-move.'

"Look, I know you're not exactly happy about the move-"

"Nooo," I drawled out sarcastically, effectively interrupting her, "I _love _the fact that I've left my best friends and my life and moved here to this freaking cold place to have to start all over again and be the new kid with no friends." Okay that was too cliché but still, I'm a teenager. These things _do _happen. She knew this. Her reaction? She rolled her eyes. "Oh, suck it up. Sure it's a bit hard right now but it's better in the long run. Mom's saving up so that we can move back." And with that she concluded her version.

My eyes widened and I pushed myself off the car. "We're moving back?" I questioned. "Duh, dumbass. Now quit your whining and be happy for the little time that we're here." She said and folded her arms over her chest. "Deal?"

I was beyond overwhelmed. _We'll move back! This is AWESOME! Sure it'll be some time, but at least I'll go back! _"Deal?" She repeated, snapping me out of my reverie. "Yeah! Deal!" I chirped happily and grinned. "Awesome. Now come on, you can pick your room first." She smirked and turned around to head back into the house. And then she stopped.

"Oh, and one more thing," She said without turning back.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's keep this our secret. Mom was gonna tell it to you as a surprise but I thought that you needed a little cheering up, so I decided to tell you."

"I won't tell."

"Promise me. No one, not even your best friends, finds out about this." She turned her head to look at me. I was tempted to cross my fingers behind my back but the look of utter and complete trust in her eyes stopped me. _Aw hell…_

"Fine. I promise." I said and held up my hands for her to see. She grinned and turned back around. "Now hurry up before I pick my room first." I smiled and went in after her.

"There you are! We've got a lot of unpacking to do!" My mom giggled. We both groaned.

**-Later After Dinner-**

"Hey Nana. What's up?" I asked my grandmother while smiling at her illusion while she mirrored the action. "Hello Rissa. How was the trip? Do you like the house?" She asked.

"Fine. Bleh." I answered. She smiled wider.

"Now Rissa, I'm certain that you're exaggerating. I'm sure it's fine and you're just being close-minded. I looked away from her and pouted.

"Told ya!" She gloated.

"Fine! So I am! But what else can I do right now? I'm a teenager! Friends are important to me! Now that I've moved, I have none!" I whined and flopped onto my bed, covering my head with my pillow.

"Sweetie, you're friends haven't fallen off a cliff now that you've moved."

"Out of sight, out of mind." I grumbled. She didn't answer leading me to glance at her illusion. She had a knowing look. "Then don't be out of sight." She simply said. I grinned at her. "That's why I love you Nana!"

"I know but don't do it too often. They'll tend to get confused." She cautioned. "Yeah, yeah." I brushed her off but still stored the information away.

I shivered slightly even with my sweater on. "Hang on a sec, Nana." I got up from my bed to close the window, when I suddenly concentrated on something in the distance.

"Sweetie? Is something wrong?" Nana asked, instantly picking up on my change in mood.

A slow sad smile graced my face. "Nah, I'm gonna go for a walk."

"He's here?"

I smiled at her illusion. "Yeah." I picked my sweater and walked out of the house calling out that I was going for a walk.

"_You're getting slow 'old man'!" I teased as I raced to the 'finish line', my dad panting behind me. Yeah, yeah I know. I'm thirteen and yet I'm still playing games with my dad. But you know what? It's fun, and I get to embrace the inner kiddo in me. So all in all, I ain't complaining. My sister and mother were inside the house making brownies. My grandmother watched from her place on the porch, smiling. After I crossed the 'line', I crumbled to the ground, exhausted. He fell back with me and we lay there staring at the sky together. It wasn't sunny but the weather was fine even with it being cloudy. After a while he got up, picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "DAD!" I yelled in mock-irritation. He laughed and pushed me over his shoulder to my 'doom' only to catch me by my ankle. "I love you, Rissa-bear!" He called down to me. I giggled and yelled back. "I love you too, Papa Bear!" Yeah, our nicknames came from 'Jungle Book'. Cliché yes, but I loved it. I grinned evilly and hoisted myself up to tickle him. He put me down on my back and I instantly back-somersaulted and scurried to my feet. Immediately, I started running. "I'm gonna get ya!" _

_I laughed and ran faster. He swooped down to catch me but I ducked quickly. I ran into the shallow woods to 'hide' from my father. "Sweetie don't wander in too far!" Nana cautioned and got up to follow me with my father. I wandered farther and farther into the woods, my laughing masking the fact that I couldn't hear any footsteps behind me._

_I turned back expecting my father to capture me in one of his hugs._

_There was no one and for the first time, I was scared. Sure I'd been scared of the dark and other silly things but at that moment I felt true fear… _

_I tried to retrace my footsteps back to the house but I'd taken way too many twists and turns. Frustrated, I kicked at a tree root that had been protruding. I sat down on it and ran my fingers through my hair and tried to keep myself calm. Unfortunately, panic had already set in… and it did not help that there was a stranger there with red eyes watching me intently, smirking and very sadistically at that. "Hi little one." He said. His voice sent cold shivers down my spine. I almost objected to the name but it was pretty hard to when terror had seized me. _

_I blinked at him, unable to comprehend what was going on._

"_Are you lost?" He asked in a low calming voice. I shook slightly. His voice doing the opposite of his intentions. I was frightened but managed to (foolishly) croak out a reply._

"_Aw. Don't worry." He was suddenly in front of me. I gasped and attempted to move away from him but he had a firm and slightly painful grip on my shoulders. He crouched down to my eye level._

"_I'll take good care of you." He said with a chilling grin. He removed one of his hands to trace the back of it along my neck. I stared up at him, ignoring the stinging cold on my neck. "What's your name?" He inquired. I simply stared up at him; my voice lodged in my throat…The same throat that he was staring intently at. When I didn't reply, he curled his hand around my upper arm, tightly. A sliver of pain emanated from my arm. My eyes widened in response to his grip and a strangled cry followed. His hand then trailed down to just above my collarbone and rested there. My breath was coming out in sharp, irregular gasps. "What's your name?" He repeated, applying pressure as an incentive. I felt a slight choking sensation but I forced my voice to function. "M-Mar," I paused and swallowed, "Marissa." My voice was way stronger than I felt. He noticed this and smirked. "Well Marissa, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said pleasantly. That didn't exactly help me though._

"_You know what? I like you. You smell amazing." I was taken aback. He smiled at me and cocked his head to the right. "Intoxicatingly so," he added. I continued to gape at him, unable to utter anything. He withdrew his hand, allowing me to breathe well…or as well as I could with fright choking the life out of me. "I'm going to tell you a little secret. Why?" He paused for a dramatic effect. I said nothing, my throat and lips painfully dry. "Because, you won't live long enough to tell a soul." The blood supply to my head must have stopped because all signs of thought ceased. He chuckled at the look on my face. "And because I simply __**adore **__the look of fear before I …" He trailed off, leaving me to my thoughts. _

_His hand resumed its position on my neck, his thumb caressing the area around my pulse. He forcefully tilted my neck, so that he could survey the area better. He leaned over and pressed his cold nose to it. I jum His head snapped back at some sound I hadn't yet heard. Another sadistic grin crossed his face. He left me alone and turned around. "Looks like I have more playmates." He turned back to grin maniacally at me. I hadn't even blinked before he was gone. "MARISSA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard my father's faint voice call. "Dad!" I yelled and ran in the direction of the voice. He came into my line of view. "Marissa!" He sprinted in my direction. It was perfect…until. I saw __**him**__. I froze and looked him in the eye. I saw his intentions. "D-DAD! NO! STAY AWAY." I didn't know what he was going to do but I knew that it involved my dad. I was scared but not for me. For my dad. I had a right to be. Here was someone who could move faster than I could blink and he had just threatened me. I shivered at the memory as I watched my dad get closer to me._

_Soon enough, I was in his grasp as he hugged me to his chest. He pulled back to look me in the eye. "Are you okay? Don't do that again. Are you hurt?"_

_I couldn't answer, __**he **__was coming closer. Leisurely and at his own pace, yet I couldn't hear his footsteps. "D-Dad," I whispered hoarsely, my eyes locked with the man's. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shivered as he put a finger to his lips and mouthing 'sh'. "I'm sorry." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek. Whatever was about to happen was my fault. I knew it. If I hadn't run into the woods, if I hadn't ran in too far, if I hadn't led him right to my dad…then __**it **__would never have happened._

I jogged to the back of the house and walked into the darkness. I sensed him around me somewhere and looked back at the house. I couldn't be seen from there. I turned back.

"Clear." I whispered.

"I know." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and launched myself into his waiting arms. He embraced me gently.

"Hi dad, I missed you."

**Hi! Mwahaha! Mock-cliffy! Yeah, yeah I know that there may be some loose ends but dontcha (Wish you're girlfriend was hot like me! XD) worry, everything'll be explained in due time…**

**XO-Angie-XO**


End file.
